


(I ain't even know yet, suggestions welcome)

by Ayautjasgrandmother



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: #done with Megatron's, Death, Disection, Knockout abuse, abusive leader, bad guys gone good, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayautjasgrandmother/pseuds/Ayautjasgrandmother
Summary: In which Knockout gets beaten.





	(I ain't even know yet, suggestions welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Second fic ever, first transformers fic ever. *REMINDER - I write everything from my phone so sorry if it looks weird on other devices 
> 
> This fic is written for zenxenophilia!

PROLOGUE 

 

 

It had started out as a regular day on the Nemesis, come out of recharge, gaze at himself adoringly in the mirror to be sure his finish was pristine, refuel, get to the medbay to hear how great he looked from his 'nurse' along with whatever number of drones that Soundwave had scheduled for checkup that day, pretend to do some datapad work in his office, try to drown out the blaring of the alarms.

Wait. The alarms were not part of his day! He didn't remember getting a report about a drill today, he groaned. It was probably another "surprise emergency drill" that Starscream put together to "impress" Lord Megatron, or rather ANNOY Lord Megaton (not to mention the rest of the crew) with his "diligence" to "the safety of the crew".

A.K.A being the biggest aftkisser possible to try and win The Big M's favor and not get thrown off the ship. Again. He was lucky enough as it was that he even had the opportunity to even complete with Airachnid for the position of SIC. Knockout was pulled from his mulling as he reached the ships bridge. Ah yes, at least the sound of Megatron yelling was a reassurance that whoever was responsible for this fragging alarm was going to get it.

Knockout strolled himself casually up to his assistant, lightly he leaned against him, cocking his hips, he crossed his arms. Waiting someone to explain something.

Knockout had been drowning out Megatron's yelling - examining his claws, until he was brought back, Breakdown gently brushing in between his shoulder struts with the back of his knuckles. He looked up just in time to see Megatron taking a few calming vents over the sparkless frames of a few nameless drones. 

"How could this have happened Airachnid?" 

Uh oh ~ it was never good when Megatron became impossibly calm after killing something.

"My Lord. I assure you I have no idea!" Airachnid apparently knew this wasn't good either by the desperate tone of her voice.

"How could you have no idea dear Airachnid?" Megatron's voice was almost seductive. Unless you knew him well enough.

"We just lost our largest mining operation to Prime, and judging by how EMPTY the mine is, they were in MY MOST IMPORTANT MINE for at least four solar cycles. Now, tell me again that you had absolutely no clue as to how or when the Autobots took it from us?!"

Knockout wondered if he would finally get to dissect an undergrounders frame.

"My Lord! Truly, the patrols never reported anything back!" 

Oooooh. This was good. Airacnid was now begging on her knees.

"To bad she didn't do that for The Big M sooner." 

Everything froze. Oops, Knockout had meant to send a private comm to Breakdown. But the horror on his partners face said it all. He had said it out loud. Curse his wit.

He didn't have time to see Megatron's fist flying at him until he was across the flight deck, smashing into the wall.

He lay there dazed for what felt like eternity, before he felt sharp claws wrapping around his ped, and lifting him unceremoniously into the air. He felt a armored fist hit his spinal strut over and over as his frame swung upside down like an abused punching bag. Knockout sealed his optics shut in pain. Screaming would make this all the more painful. He didn't know how long it lasted, he just knew when his helm collided with the floor when it did.

"If your so eager Knockout, why don't you and Breakdown go investigate our 'little' issue. BEFORE you decide to polish yourself, if you would."

Megatron's pedsteps shook the ground Knockout was occupying as he left. He finally opened his optics, only to see Airrachnids sharp grin. 

"Any other day, I would have drained your energon for insulting me, Knockout, but it seems I should thank you for taking a beating!"

Knockout would have made a retort if he could have, but he could feel his spinal strut twinge and Breakdowns spark flare. He forced himself to get up before his assistant did anything foolish. He forced himself to create one of his most dashing smiles.

"Soundwave, a groundbridge to mine number 057 if you would please!"


End file.
